Of Beastmen And War
by GemairaNoir
Summary: Beastmen being rare people who can morph into animals and are hated and feared by most people. Most. This story will follow four of these people as they try and bring down a gorvernment that hates them. Suckish summary sucks I know! But please give it a shot! Contains GerIta, DenNor, SuFin, and RusPrus! Currently on Haitus
1. Chapter 1

STOP! BACK THE TRUCK UP! WHO IN THE FRIDGNIDGE SAID YOU COULD READ THIS STORY?!

You still want to read it? Fine but don't say I didn't warn you because I did or am about to: WARNING: This story contains 18+ YAOI content. Yaoi is boy x boy amazingness so if you don't like don't read! This is also a fanfic so if you like Hetalia but dislike yaoi. STOP READING. The pairings are as follows:RusPrus (Russia x Prussia) GerIta (Germany x Italy) SuFin (Sweden x Finland) and DenNor (Denmark x Norway)  
Also, I do not own Hetalia. If I did Denmark and Norway would be having hot smex every night. I do however own the story.  
YOU HATH NOW BEEN WARNED SO DONT BLAME ME WHEN YOUR EYES LOSE THEIR VIRGINITY!

(^0^)

The wind blew by with a slight bite on this late fall day and leaves crackled like firecrackers when stepped on. Though rare was the time they were stepped upon in this area for it was a ways away from civilization. You see the man who lived here was not society's favorite, in fact he was what society was scared of, or at least thought to be. He to be a Beastman someone who was feared and loathed throughout human history.

So much hated that his kind was actually hunted for their animals fur, fangs, and claws, until near extinction because of their difference. But as the beastmen got smarter and more advanced they figured out how to hide their inability to speak the human language by posing as mutes and not telling anyone that they were beastmen. This man labeled the beastman had chosen not only to space himself from the humans but not to talk to them so much and live a mile out of he village.

But even living far away in the woodlands made the people become more suspicious, some even say that hunters were sent to the beastmans house but were never heard from again. So people say its from anger at the outsider but really it was fear that bit into the corners of their hearts and made them hiss and spit when he came around.

The pheonix wasn't completely secluded though, he had a buisness with a local bakery owner named Tino who was a rare human who was able to understand beast language. Tino found that the beastman grew amazingly beautiful and huge flowers of all sorts, but no vendors would buy them from him, so he started buying the flowers as decorations for his tables and bakery shop so they accented his ageing walls perfectly. Tino also got to know this pheonix enough to learn his real name. Ivan Braginski.

Thus it was on this day that Ivan decided to once again brave the streets of the village and deliver some late blossoming flowers. With the small carefully wrapped bundle of flowers tucked safely under the large coat he wore he headed off.

The long winding road into the village was littered with fallen leaves and brown, dying grass that crunched whenever Ivans feet touched the ground. The air bit at his nose with small teeth and he rubbed the white scarf his sister had given him up to his nose to better warm it. Ivan turned his head skywards and watched with a purple gaze at the fat dark clouds roll through the treetops lazily which meant they were probably going to get snow today.

Ivan hated snow. Sure physically it didn't really bother him, it didn't even bother him to stand in a snowbank up to his neck for hours. What bothered him about it was that people compaired him to it, called him colder than the icyest blizzard and as untouchable as a snowflake, a single touch and he was gone. Ivan breathed out and watched his smoke-like breath travel upwards until it disappeared into the treetops. Yes it was likely to snow today.

Ivan picked up his pace in hopes of getting back to his house in the woods before it stared to snow. The leaves and grass squealed in protest to the hurried footsteps as his boots hit the ground with a thud.

Tinos bakery was at the edge of town so Ivan didn't have to walk to far into the village, but it was a popular place for the villagers and there were often three or four people in the store at one time. Ivan shuddered, he hated the looks they all gave him the look of anger and fear. None of the others would even talk to him because of the rumours about him.

The village came into sight, bustling in its evening activities. Ivan slowed his pace as he neared the bustling crowds, angling himself to Tinos bakery. People pushed and shoved Ivan as they tried to get past him to their favorite stalls to buy their certain items before the vendor was sold out of it. Ivan held the flowers protectively underneath his coat to minimalize the damage to their delicate petals.

Ivan managed to get into Tinos without much trouble and immediately the delicious aroma of the bakery assails his nose making his stomach growl with want. He looked around quickly and didn't spot Tino, only one other person was in the room. It was a small man with chocolate brown hair who was bent over the display case wiping over it with a white cloth. Who is this? Tino didn't have any employees so why was this man standing here concentrating on making this case of sweets sparkle?

Ivans thoughts were interrupted by the back door of the bakery, behind the counter Tino sat behind that lead to his living space, open and Tino stood there with a sweet smile when he noticed Ivan.

"Good evening, Ivan!" Tino said happily, causing the brunette man to stop what he was doing and look at Ivan.

"Good evening." Ivan replied quietly in case this man was one who couldn't understand Beastman and then began to distrust Tino for being so friendly to him

"So this is Ivan? Ve~ He does have pretty purple eyes! Like yours!" The brunette said with enthusiasm.

Ivan looked curiously at the smaller man, amusement tinting his eyes.

"Don't mind him," Tino said, "I just hired him a few days ago. He's quite the charmer eh?"

Ivan just nodded still not quite sure whether he could speak in front of this man.

"His name is Feliciano and he can understand you so go ahead and speak freely." Tino leaned over the table to whisper to Ivan.

Ivan took another look around the room to make sure that no one else was in the bakery before turning back to Tino.

"This is the last of the fall flowers." He said pulling his arms out of his coat with the wrapped flowers in them.

Tino took the package gently and opened an end to see the flowers inside and gasped.

"Wow these are so pretty!" Tino gushed pulling out a blue forget-me-not and smelling it, "You must have some kind of green thumb to make them grow so big and beautiful!"

"Ve~ Yes they smell amazing!" Feliciano said holding a daisy up to his nose and closing his brown eyes with pleasure.

Ivan blushed slightly at the praise, and looked away a moment. He wasn't used to praise.

Tino then went to his backroom, emerging not a moment later clutching an envelope.

"Here." He said, pushing the envelope into Ivans hands.

Ivan opened the envelope and peered inside then held it back out for Tino, "Its way too much. You really don't need to pay me so much."

"No, I insist that you take it," Tino replied watching Ivans face twist with uncertainty, "How are you to provide for yourself when your flowers aren't blossoming? This is just to make sure I have beautiful flowers in the spring okay?" Tino reassured him.

"Thank you." Ivan said puting the money in his coat pocket.

Ivan then turned to leave as a soldier of the king came into the bakery weilding a short sword and a sheid strapped across his back that displayed the kings emblem : A snake curling itself around a lion and sinking its fangs into the beasts neck.

Felicianos eyes went wide with fear. Gaurds always brought about death in their wake. Tino stared from behind the counter as well and Ivan did his best to sink into the back of the store to avoid being seen and questioned.

"Baker, the informants of the king have told him that you are allowing beastmen into this vicinity with no threat given. You are to tell me the names of all the beastmen that have been through here." The gaurd stated flatly.

"Beastmen? In my store? Surely not!" Tino said.

The gaurd narrowed his eyes, angry at not receiving the answer straight away, "We know there have been beastmen in here. So I suggest you temple who they are, then you can return to your menial task of cooking."

Now dear reader you must know that Tino is very loving towards his bakery and job and now without having been there for two minutes the gaurd had managed to crap on what Tino loved to do. Now the gaurd has pissed Tino off to the point were he was willing to kill the unsuspecting gaurd.

"Menial cooking, eh?" Tin asked his eyebrow twitching to show his annoyance in his pleasantly smiling face.

"Yes. You heard me peasant!" The gaurd hissed.

"Do you insist on calling me names? Because if you do then I will have to request your leave." Tino said calmly.

"I will not be leaving until I have the information I need."

"Then you may be waiting for awhile," Tino said,"For I do not intend to share information to someone who calls me vulgar things."

The gaurd stepped up to Tino in his heavy leather boots and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground slightly as he did so, "Listen peasant, " he spat the words at Tino, "I do not have all day! So do not waste my time or I will be forced to waste you."

Tino gulped visibly but shook his head to signal he was not about to say anything. He was not about to give anyone any more reasons to dislike the individuals that came here, namely by finding out certain ones were beastmen. But that didn't mean he would die right there for that. The gaurd pulled out his sword and Tino grabbed a metal platter that was usually used to hold pastries and swung it into the gaurds head with a dull metallic clang before the gaurd could even react. The gaurd dropped and Feliciano gasped.

"Is he dead?" Feliciano asked running over to the motionless gaurd and placing a hand on the gaurds throat to check the pulse.

"I doubt it. Although he did deserve it, I don't think I hit him too hard," Tino said turning to Ivan,"But you are not safe here. Once they find out that I hit him they wont be as lenient to let me just give information and then they'll come after you."

Ivan nodded knowing full well that once the king heard of resistance here he would send more gaurds in the fear that there were beastmen here plotting against him. So Ivan left rather quickly to try and get to his house before messengers reported to the king that a gaurd was missing or the gaurd woke up and told the king that resistance was met. As he left Ivan saw someone go into the store which meant that soon there would be panic and someone would notice the gaurd and go running to the king or the nearest group of gaurds.

Ivan shuffled through the streets, his boots thudding with his fast and weighty steps and his scarf pulled up around his face to vainly try and hide it from the passerby. He managed to make it to the start of the long road to his house when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey!" Called a voice from behind him.

Ivan picked up his speed to try and lose the follower but to no avail as the footsteps behind him got louder as the person got closer.

"I saw said hey! Stop right there! I want to talk to you!"

Ivan sped into a short trot and the click of a gun was heard. Maybe running away hadnt been the best idea.

Ivan burst out into a full sprint as a bullet whizzed over his shoulder and hit a nearby tree. Splintering the bark on it as it got lodged in the tree.  
"Stop! Beast!" The voice screamed behind him.

Another shot that ripped through his coat and grazed his right forearm and he ducked a little bit as he ran. Yup running was definitely the wrong decision he thought as another tree was splintered. Ivan had been keeping on the path but it soon became apparent that if he did so any longer this man would be able to hit him full on.

Ivan sped off the path as the man let off his fourth shot missing him by a mere inch. Not missing a beat he sped over the thick underbrush like an old experienced deer that knew every part of this woodland area. The man let off a fifth shot and this one grazed his right arm again a few inches above the previous one. Ivan tried to turn to the right but found that the man was right in hus way just ten feet behind so he turned the other way. After a few moments he tried to make a hard left turn but found the man on his left this time. Ivan tried to turn but everywhich way he did the man seemed to be right there to put hum off in another direction. Further from his house and deeper into the woods. Another shot that shattered the bark trim a nearby tree and Ivan realized something, this man wasn't trying to kill him, he was trying to lead him to somewhere in the woods!

Ivan glanced behind himself and saw the man was about fifteen feet away with the gun held perfectly steady as he lept over bramble and brush to keep up with Ivan. This man had enough skill to kill him right there if he wanted so why not just get it over with? Why keep chasing him unless they were planning to capture him instead? Ivans lungs burned, the combination of them being overheated and the freezing air made for a hellish combination that made him have to drag in each breath painfully.

Ivan didn't like the sound of being captured so he stopped mid run. Dropping straight to the ground and doing a small roll to not faceplant and to get under an enourmous rotting log that only rose a foot off the ground, giving Ivan just enough room to not be asfixiated. The man going just as fast as Ivan had was shocked to see Ivan disappear into the thick underbrush and kept on going, right over where Ivan was hiding. Ivan slowed his breath, and froze hoping that if he kept quiet enough he would be overlooked.

Ivans arm screamed in pain and coloured his brown coat sleeve a dark red with the graze wound and hus lungs were pained but he ignored it, a little pain for his escape was a small price to pay.

"Yutar!" The man called, "I lost the subject! I think he morphed and got away like that! I'm going back to the village to make sure he didn't go back , so you make sure that you take out the Beastman sympathizer before you come back okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there to help you search in a few minutes." Yutar replied.

The man walked back through the brush and Ivan altogether stopped breathing as the man stepped over the tree he was under.

And the man passed right in by.

Once Ivan heard his footsteps disappear into the brush he breathed out a sigh if relief. Then he heard more footsteps, this time in the opposite direction the man had went and there were two sets if them. One stumbling and the other more firm.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" Came a voice that had sounded unlike the two Ivan had heard earlier.

"Fine," a thump was heard as one if the two was pushed down, "It's not like I want to be touching a sympathizer!" The man who had earlier been called Yutar spat.

Ivan wormed out from under his log to get a better look at what was happening. Peering cautiously over the tall brush he saw a brunette man with blue eyes with and uncocked gun in his hand standing over a gorgeous white haired man with red eyes who looked to be just a couple of years younger than himself, wearing a black t-shirt and some baggy jeans that were ripped in a few places.

"Call me a sympathizer like its a bad thing if you want but I'm still getting more pussy than you!" The albino spat back.

Ivan smiled at the comment, beautiful and brave, he thought. Yutar spat at the man with disgust and growled, the albino wiped it off with a smirk.

"That the best you got?" The albino asked still smirking.

Yutar smacked the albino across the face with the butt of his gun but this did little to stop the albino from smiling like a fool.

"Stop smiling!" Yutar growled.

"Why? Did I hit a sore spot? A little too close to home?" The albino teased.

The albino was struck again in the same spot.

"Thought so! I knew there was a reason for all you guys to be such asses!"

"You know what? I was just going to let you go with a bullet in the arm because of your rare beauty but now, " Yutar cocked hus gun and pointed it at the albinos head,"I think I'll enjoy killing you!"

Ivan was overcome with an overwhelming sense if protectiveness, a need to stop the man Yutar from hurting the albino and lept from the spot he had been crouching and onto Yutar, pushing the man down and leaned over him as his eyes went wide and grabbing the gun from Yutars hand and tuning it on Yutar before he could prosess what had happened.

A single shot rang out.

Ivan sat dumbfounded with splatters of blood on his face, scarf, and coat and eyes wide with fear. Why had he done that? For all Ivan knew this albino was a murderer and rightly deserved to die here in the forest. Now he had killed a man who had maybe been trying to rid the world of some evil.

The albino man sat confused for a moment, just two seconds ago he was about to be shot and now a blonde haired man with purple eyes and bloodstains on his abnormally large brown coat and white scarf had killed the man about to shoot him. Was this man a killer who had just happened across an easy prey? And what of him? Was he next to go?

The albino watched for a few moments and then noticed the look if utter confused terror from the wide purple eyed man. This was no killer, this man was here by chance and if fate had it, he was the beast he had heard the other man shout about losing in the woods earlier.

The albino crouched next to the man who was lost in thought and said, "Hey. Are you okay?" Receiving no answer he touched the mans right forearm.

That got a reaction, Ivan winced and fell back off the motionless Yutar, dropping the gun he had held, then watched fearfully as the albino crawled across the man and leaned over Ivan.

"You okay?" The albino asked again.

Ivan gulped and looked at the albino who crouched over him with worry in his crimson eyes and replied with a nod to avoid this man finding out he was a Beastman.

The albinos eyes narrowed, "What's your name?"

Ivan shook his head hoping the albino would take the hint and stop asking questions. But he didn't.

"Tell me your name." The albino commanded, grabbing the front of Ivans coat to prevent him from wriggling away.

Ivan wiggled anyway dispite the rough hold of the albino. The albino held Ivan coat tighter and glared with his crimson eyes that seemed to dance like flames with his curiosity and slight anger with Ivans refusal to answer.

"Answer me." The albino said coolly.

Ivan gulped and with his right arm he grabbed the albinos arm and pulled it off, the albino then grabbed his forearm causing Ivan to wince and gasp with the pain.

"Oh, does this hurt?" The albino asked mockingly.

Ivan nodded, unsure of what exactly the albino was trying to do. The albinos grasp tightened and Ivan was sure that his earlier suspiscions of him being some kind of killer were right.

"Good. Now tell me your name or my grip will tighten even more, got it?"

"..."

"Speak up, I couldn't hear you." The grip tightened more and Ivan hissed.

Ivan contemplated not saying it again for fear of this man not being able to understand him or hate him because he is a beastman but in favour of his life in the hand if a killer he said, "Ivan. My name is Ivan Braginski."

The albino released his hold, "Well, Ivan, that wasn't so hard was it? My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Ivan got over his enitial shock of Gilbert being able to understand him and stood up quickly, soon regretting it as a wave of exhaustion I overtook him caused by bloodloss and the ebbing of adrenaline that had been running through him moments before.

"Easy big guy! Don't hurt yourself!" Gilbert said placing himself behind Ivan and supporting his head with his arms.

Ivan blushed dispite his current situation, he didn't know why, so he blamed it on the cold that whipped around them in the form of a strong gust of ice cold wind. Gilbert shivered and Ivan looked back, the man was definetely not prepared for the cold, his t-shirt and ripped jeans testified to that, but his flushed face and quivering hands showed that he didn't handle cold well. He was not out here by choice or even with a little bit of warning because something told Ivan that he would have grabbed at least a long sleeved shirt if he did.

"I wont hurt myself. I'm just a bit dizzy." Ivan explained pushing himself to face Gilbert.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and questioned, "How am i to believe you when you lied to me earlier?"

"What?" Ivan asked not quite sure what he meant.

"That, " Gilbert said pointing to Ivans arm,"is not what I call 'okay'."

"You've got a point but I had no reason to tell you otherwise."

"You find a Beastman sympathizer and that's not reason enough to trust me?"

"I dont know what a 'Beastman sympathizer' is. So I don't know to trust you." Ivan retorted, backing away a bit.

Gilbert put his hands to his chest as if offended, "Do you really think the awesomeness that is me would hurt his savior?"

"For all I know your wanted for murderer, and he, "Ivan pointed to the man, "Was your sentence."

"But I am not trying to kill you now am I? Come on," Gilbert said standing up and offering his hand to Ivan. Ivan hesitated and Gilbert noticed, sighing he said, "A Beastman sympathizer is someone who thinks that beastmen are wrongly hated and help them get around in cities without getting noticed by the kings gaurd as well as providing housing and food. The king considers us a bother and ordered that if anyone is found to be such a person they are to be executed." Gilbert exaggerated parts of his explaination by waving his arms about wildly, "Anyway, that is why the awesome me was going to be shot like a lame horse. Follow me and I'll take you to the resistance base okay?"

Ivan nodded he had heard of people doing this sort of thing but has never seen one for himself, so he grabbed Gilbert's outstretched hand and was pulled up deciding that a rebel force was probably a good thing for him, considering that the man who had shot him earlier was probably at his house anyway.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Gilbert smilied.

Ivan notices Gilbert was shaking, violently, as he released his hand and started to walk in some random direction, so he took off his now slightly bloodied long coat and wrapped the warm article around Gilbert who drew in a quick breath at the touch but immidiaely relaxed when he felt the warmth of the coat and buttoned it up.

"Thank you." He said kind of quietly as if he didn't want to be heard and continued walking with Ivan just a step behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana BATMAN! Just kidding! This isn't batman, no its Dean Winchester! Muwahahahahahahahahaha!  
Dean doesn't laugh like that?  
Oh...  
Well then you caught me! This is Gemaira Noir at your service!  
I am here to bring you the second chapter of OBAW! Yeah I know that it don't make much sense but IS pronounceable!

Alrighty then back to buisness! As you have probably guessed this is the second chapter to Of Beastmen And War and you know what that means yes? It means that there will be a little bit of the other couples introduced! Namely SuFin and GerIta! Now don't shoot me quite yet! DenNor is coming!

What? Coming to the story you psycho! Hmmm... cant say I'm too unhappy to hear that it can be heard like that though.

Okay so no one can sue me here is my disclaimer:  
Firstly I do not own Hetalia, if i did Germany would propose to Italy and GerIta would become real!  
Secondly, this is rated R+18 okay? So no little kiddies!  
Thirdly, it is yaoi so if your uncomfortable with that please leave now! Its your last chance!  
Lastly, there is a bit of rape but trust me it does not go very far!

;^; I'm sorry Tino! ;^;

Hugs for senorflamingo, girl2468, and todayimgonnaeataapple! I LOVES YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Oooh and the next chapter will come out on the 31st! It's my present for those who actually show me some love!

Now enjoy the second chapter! Its made with mah loves for you!

(^0^)

The shop seemed emptier without Ivan there, Tino though rather unhappily. Sure he was quieter than a hawk diving down on its prey but he made the place seem that much more lively when he came around. Tino almost wanted to call him back, maybe he could help with his current situation.

See, right after Ivan left a girl who rarely came to the shop came in this evening and not a moment later she ran out to her boyfriend/husband and declared that Tino had killed the gaurd who she had seen lay motionless on the floor. Now, here is the kicker, her husband was the captain of the gaurd squad in the town and had his men follow anyone who had left the store in the last week.

Now I bring you to Tinos current misfortune. Gaurds, about twenty of them, all crammed in the small bakery were destroying whatever they could touch and more. Tino brandished his pastry platter and Feliciano followed suit with a metal ladle.

"Feliciano on your left!" Tino called as a gaurd held up his saber in effort to cut the two vainly fighting bakers.

A loud crack of metal on flesh was heard and the gaurd dropped.

"They just keep coming!" Feliciano said a little hoplessly.

"That's what your going to be doing little sympathizer!" Snickered one of the gaurds.

Oh God! Tinos mind blanked for a moment, they didn't just intend for him and Feliciano to die by their metal borne swords! The gaurds crawled over the counters and waited, licking their lips in anticipation. There was no way the two of them would be able to get out of here without being hurt in more ways than one.

"Feli! I'm going to hold them off, run like the devil himself is after you okay?" Tino said as quietly as he could and Feliciano nodded, fear apparent in his wide chocolate eyes.

Timi swung his platter catching two gaurds and forcing them backwards onto a third causing them to fall into a heap of cussing and spitting.

"Go!" Tino shouted.

Feliciano took off like a jack-rabbit and lept over the three who couldn't pull themselves apart, swinging the door with such force it hit the wall with a resounding crack.

"Shit!" Said one of the soldiers in the back, "eight of you follow the little brunette! The rest get this one!"

Eight soldiers took off after where Feliciano had fled leaving five and the still struggling gaurds on the ground.

'Okay, at least this is better odds than I had before,'Tino thought still holding off the men that pressed themselves closer to him.

In a mad dash Tino whirled around and dashed to the shops back room, and shut the door with a bam! He locked it and set his workchair up against the now shaking door. How long could he last in here? Quite awhile for this room lead to his cellar, which held all the food product he needed. How long would the door last? The wood creaked and threatened to break with each gaurd who hurled their body against it.

Tino leaned against the door frame to give it extra support and hoped that someone, anyone, would see that he was in trouble and help him.

Feliciano made it out of the bakery and not a second after he heard the thumps of gaurds running after him. He ran faster, lungs burning in the frosty air and muscles screaming in protest. He managed to get about two hundred feet away before he looked back at the gaurds chasing him with angry expressions, and ran smack into a large warm wall.

Warm? Feliciano looked up and saw a towering male who had his blond hair slicked back and his icy blue eyes sparked with annoyance as he grabbed Felicianos arms and held him close to his large chest to prevent him from falling from the force of the impact.

"P-please l-let go!" Feliciano begged turning his head so he could see the gaurds who still indeed chased him, eyes growing wider.

The gaurds paused when they saw the induvidual but didn't stop altogether and formed a half circle around the two.

"Look! Our new playtoy has found himself a barrier to hide behind, " Feliciano flinched at what he had just been called and the man tightened his grip around Feliciano, "I suggest you give him back or we may be forced to cause some civilian casualties." The gaurd said licking his lips.

"I see no reason for him to be persued. So I suggest you back off little gaurd dogs." The mans voiced rumbled like thunder and Feliciano shuddered. If that wasn't the voice of a god he didn't know what was!

"Little gaurd dogs? You insolent fool! What you have there is one of the bakery Beastman sympathizers! He is rightfully dead!" A gaurd screeched.

The man cocked an eyebrow, "There are two?"

"Yeah, and by now he is probably begging for mercy under one if us!" The gaurd snickered empasizing the 'under' part.

"Berwald. You heard them right? I'll take care if these guys you get the baker and meet me at the randevous point at sundown." The man rumbled.

There was a shadow overhead as someone lept across the rooftop in the direction of the bakery.

"Now. Either you can let us leave peacefully, or, " the man pulled a gun from the confines of his green and black coat, "We can have an all out blood-fest right here."

"Where did you get a gun beast?!" A gaurd asked bewildered.

Receiving no answer they charged shields up and sabers pointed outwards, Feliciano closed his eyes and faced the mans chest. Six shots rang out and six gaurds dropped to the ground, dead before they hit the ground with bullet holes in either their head or chest, then the man replaced the gun he was holding and pulled another out of the confines if his coat and released two more shots before the two gaurds could even react to the other six going down.

The man released Feliciano and placed the gun back into the confines of his jacket, Feliciano looked at the bodies that lay about him and sniffled. It always saddened him to see a life leaving this world.

"We have to go." The man informed Feliciano, tapping him on the shoulder.

"But what about-" Feliciano started but was cut off.

"Your friend will be fine. You will see him later tonight, now come this way." The man said grabbing Felicianos arm and leading him away from town.

Feliciano followed without anymore questions as the man lead him through the town to the back alleyways to a small brick structure with a ladder that lead up to a wooden platform and a door. The man gestured for Feliciano to go up it and Feliciano obeyed. The door was wooden with a metal handle and a keyhole under it, it pushed open easily and Feliciano went inside. It was rather large space inside with a stove on his right as well as a fridge and coutertop that were clean to perfection. Two rooms each with a twin sized bed lined the far wall indicating that this was not just this mans house but it was shared with another, and to his left that was a woodburner.

Fellicianos brain now just about exploded with questions now that the fear of being killed was gone and the man noticed this saying,"I know you have a lot of questions so if you want to take a seat on one of the beds I'd be happy to answer.

Feliciano smiled and picked the middle bed, sitting crisscrossed on it, the man sitting with his feet over the edge of the bed in front of him and crossing his arms, "Yup, I do have a lot of questions! How did you know? Usually people dont really know what I want unless I blurt it out, but thats a story for another time. Anyway I would like to know your name seeing as how formal introductions were not an option when I ran into you. Oh, sorry about running into you earlier I was in a bit of a rush ya know, gaurds and all." Feliciano babbled.

For the first time since Feliciano saw this man he cracked a small smile, just enough for a little of his white teeth to show for a mere moment before it faded again and was gone.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and dont worry about running into me." Ludwig said.

"Ludwig, sounds German, so are you? "Feliciano said feeling the name roll easily off his tongue with a sweet tang and Ludwig nodded, "okay, then when the gaurds were talking they said I was a beastman sympathizer, what is that?"

"A Beastman sympathizer is someone who is found to help, talk to, or not report sightings of beastmen to the authorities." Ludwig explained.

"What?" Feliciano said dumbfoundedly, "But the only one i've talked to was the guy called Ivan this morning. His could they have known?"

"Well you did resist them when they accused you, and they found you with someone else who was thought to be a sympathizer. If that didn't get them convinced you are one then I did."

"Why would talking to you get me in trouble with- oh," Feliciano said, "so that means your a..."

"Beastman? Yes it does." Ludwig finished Felicianos sentence.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be insensitive! But then how was it possible for them to understand you?"

"Its not your fault, if anything its mine for opening up my mouth. And it's not impossible for a beastman like me to speak human, it's just incredibly difficult." Ludwig admitted.

"And for that I must thank you because if you didn't I'm sure I'd be in a lot more trouble right now." Feliciano said earnestly," okay next question. You said that Tino would be fine, how is that possible when you're here?"

"I did have someone with me. He knows that your friend was accused of being a Beastman sympathizer and went to help him, he should be back in a few moments."

Tino was running out of options, the gaurds had broken down the door and the only thing holding them at bay was Tino weilding a small kitchen knife. He had already made three successful swings, opening up huge gashes on a soldiers arm that now dripped with blood as the gaurd refused to back off.

"Com mere little dove!" One of the gaurds called mockingly.

A gaurd stepped foreward through the door and Tino struck out quickly, but instead of hitting flesh he heard a metallic clang and he lost his grip on the bloodied knife. Fumbling backward he tried to catch himself by grabbing onto the dresser but missed and hit he ground.

"Oh look the little dove fell down! Here let me help you." A gaurd said replacing the shield that had been the source of Tino losing his knife onto his back and extending a hand to grab Tino and haul him up.

Tino backed and squirmed but the gaurd held him by his arms and dragged Tino to him in a way so that Tino faced away from the gaurd and his back was against the gaurds cold armored chest.

"Let go!" Tino demanded a little higher pitched than he would have liked.

"Why? Afraid of me dove? You should be." The gaurd teased, bringing a dagger out to brush along Tinos face.

Tino gulped and the gaurd pressed the knife into his cheek drawing a small thin line on it.

"Now little dove, I'm gonna lay you down and have a good time. If you resist I will make more cuts like this and go deeper and deeper until I hit bone, got it?"

Tinos breath was hitched and came out in small little rasps as he wriggled ans squirmed to get out of the mans grasp. This cant be happening! It isn't happening! Yet it was and Tino could do very little as he was thrown onto his bed and hovered over by the gaurd for a moment before a blood churning gurgle was heard behind them. The gaurd turned his head and slightly released the hands he held over Tinos head.

Tino pushed outwards and caught the gaurds chest pushing him back a bit. The gaurd turned back with a growl, and caught Tinos hands above his head with one of his and pulled out the dagger again.

"I warned you little dove." He cooed drawing the knife across Tinos cheek again in a parallel line right above the previous one, deeper than it had been before.

Tino let out a cry of pain and the gaurd grinned evilly, loosening the little bow on Tinos apron and pulling the white powdery article off with ease and tossed to to the side. Tino squirmed again and the gaurd drew another deeper line across Tinos cheek that crossed both of the previous lines. The gaurd then ripped open Tinos shirt, and much to his own distress, began fondling him. Running his fingers up and down Tinos sides and playing with a nipple.

Another gurgle sounded from behind them catching the gaurds attention yet again but this time when he turned he didn't loosen his grip on Tinos hands. The gaurd mouthed 'the fuck?' then turned back to Tino and undid the button on his pants before going back to his upper body and kissing his bare stomach.

Tino screamed and bucked hard against the gaurd, getting his head far enough up that he could headbutt the gaurd, pushing him back and wriggling to try and get his body out of under the gaurd and failed. When the gaurd faced back towards him his blood rose to his face making him look flushed red with anger (although most of his blood was in his crotch) and took his blade and made a quick slash on Tinos arm when Tino put it up to protect his face.

"Don't try that agai-" The gaurd stopped talking mid sentence and hung over him for a moment before a little trickle of blood fell out of the corner of the gaurds mouth and he fell off to the side.

Behind him stood a giant of a man with wheat golden hair and stormy blue eyes that had a green ring just around the irises, a glare overtook his face making him look scary to Tino. Tino grabbed at his shirt and held it over his bare torso and crossed his legs to avoid having this man see him more than he needed to.

Tino stared fearfully at the man as he took a step back and put a bloody sword in a holster in his back. The leather of the holster held tight against the mans chest making his chest look muscly and barrel like. Tino blushed crimson because even with his current situation he found the individual attractive.

"Yoo okey?"

His voice was the very earth rumbling underfoot and his accent just made that fact resonate even truer. Tino just sat there dumbfounded for a moment before stuttering out, "J-joo. A bit shaken but other than that I'm okay."

The man nodded a quick jerky movement then motioned for Tino to follow him.

Okay fear aside this man had just saved him! And he was quite the looker too! Damn, if today wasn't turning out to be the greatest one he ever had he didn't know what would be!

Tino buttoned his pants and stood up still holding his broken shirt together, but soon found that his legs were jelly and unable to hold himself up and sat back down on the bed. The man looked at him questionally and Tino laughed, "My legs wont hold me up. I swear they have a mind of their own!"

The man took a step towards the bed and stood towering over Tino who took a deep breath when he leaned down and put his arm under Tinos legs and against his back and held him to his chest so that the man was holding Tino bridal style. Tinos blush intensified tenfold as the man then proceeded to carry him out of the shop and down the street.

"Y-you c-ould have j-just let me rest a minute!" Tino complained feebly struggling against the strong and muscular chest he was held up to.

"G'tta move f'rst. Th'y'll be 'ere soon." The man said holding Tino closer to himself.

"Who will be here?" Tino asked.

"G'urds." The man answered in a quick manner.

"Okay then, where are we going? And who are you?" Tino asked as they entered a back alley.

"W' 're g'ing to a s'fehouse. 'nd 'm B'rwald Ox'nst'erna." Berwald answered.

"Berwald. Thank you for earlier. I-I really do appreiciate your help."

"'ts ok'y."

The silence filled the air for a moment and Tino hated silence so he tried to find something to fill it with.

"So how did you know where to find me? Did you see a young brunette man in your way?"

"Was t'ld by Ludw'g. Y's I did s'e a y'ung brun'tte."

"Oh, so was the brunette being chased because if he was then that was Feliciano. Gosh, I hope he is okay! I would feel so bad if he was hurt! Even a little bit! But who is Ludwig and how did he know i was in trouble? Is he some sort of spy? That would be cool! I've never met a spy! I bet he is a rather quiet individual, like you! Oh, sorry! I don't mean to insult you! I just mean that your a lot quieter than Feliciano! That's not saying much though, it takes a lot to make more noise than him!" Realizing he was rambling Tino stopped talking.

Berwalds lips twitched up breifly in a gesture Tino took to be his version of a smile,"Ludw'g ca'ght Fel'ciano wh'n 'e was runn'ng p'st him 'n th' stre't 'nd took h'm t' th' saf'house."

"So that means he is okay?" Berwald nodded, "Thank god!" Tino said letting out a breath of relief.

They came to a ladder that went up to a wooden platform and a door and Berwald looked down at Tino and then set him in his own feet, keeping one hand on his hip to prevent him from falling. Tino blushed and fearing that he would fall again but his legs held and Berwald gestured for him to go up the ladder and Tino did just so.

At the top Tino looked back at Berwald, who had pulled himself up with ease a moment after he did, with a questioning glance. Berwald nodded so that Tino knew he could go in and he pulled the door open with a creaking sound.

Ludwig ended up only waiting for thirty seconds after he said that his friend would be back soon much to Felicianos joy. And when the door opened it revealed a platinum blond haired and purple eyed man Feliciano ran to the door with an excited 'Tino!' and hugged Tino enthusiastically.

"Feli! You are okay! They didn't do anything to you did they?" Tino asked worriedly putting his arms in Felicianos shoulders and holding him at arms length.

Feliciano shook his head then gestured to Ludwig,"No, Ludwig made sure of that! Took care of all the meanies that were chasing me." Felicianos voice had a slight undenote of sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry my little Feli. You didn't deserve to see that! But that's all behind us now! So no sad faces anymore okay?" Tino said.

"Yeah no more about me. Now its your turn, how did those happen?" Feliciano pointed to the dripping cuts in Tinos face.

"Uh, he took a dagger and cut me a little. But I'm fine! Its small and not very deep, so it'll heal quickly." Tino reassured Feliciano.

Feliciano looked a bit suspicious and looked around Tino and made a small squeak of surprise when he sighted the mountain that was Berwald. Tino turned his head to see what Feliciano saw and noticed that it was Berwald.

"That's Berwald. He saves me from the gaurds when they uh, got into the backroom." Tino explained.

"Okay. Then he's a friend in my eyes!" Feliciano said shooting Berwald a smile like only Feliciano can.

Berwald closed the door behind himself and went to stand next to Ludwig.

"What now? We cant look around for East now that the gaurds have seen us."  
Ludwig all but whispered.

"Ja, but 'e sh'uld kn'w that we would g' t' th' r'sistance c'mp 'f w' c'uldn't f'nd 'im." Berwald replied.

Ludwig nodded, "True, but should we bring them to the camp?"

"Y's. But w' will a'it th' n'ght 'ere."

"Whatcha talking bout?" Feliciano asked from behind Ludwig.

"Future plans." Ludwig replied turning to Feliciano.

"Oh? And what are our plans? I'm assuming your not going to throw us out into the streets now that we are found to be Beastman sympathizers?" Tino asked, standing next to Feliciano.

Berwald nodded, "W''re t'king you t' th' res'st'nce c'mp."

Feliciano looked at Berwald confusedly but Tino cured his confusion by asking,"What resistance camp?"

"To the north we have a resistance force against the king. We set up rescue missions for beastmen and sympathizers so the king doesn't kill more innocent people and we provide shelter to these people. In return some run errands, help with rescues, and find food." Ludwig explained.

"So are we leaving right now?" Feliciano asked.

"No we will wait for morning to give you two some time to recouperate." Ludwig replied.

Tino looked over at the beds and blanched,"There's only two beds." He stated.

Feliciano looked a little hopeful at the prospect of spending the night with his rescuer and Tino smiled knowing full well that Feliciano was attracted to Ludwig but just didn't know how to go about it. Tino grabbed Berwalds hand and put on the most adorable face he could have possibly done at that point with a little bit of a pout on his face as he said.

"You wouldn't mind spending the night with me would you?"

Berwald blushed and re-adjusted his glasses to try and make it so his blush was less noticeable. Holy hell, if Tino wasn't the single most sexily cute thing he'd ever seen!

"N't 't 'll." Berwald managed to say without stuttering.

Tino immediately pulled him into one of the small rooms and shut the door before letting an enormous smile take over his face as he pressed the side of his face to hear the muffled conversation that was going on outside.

"T'no wh't 're yoo d'ing?" Berwald asked a little confused with his behavior.

"Hush! I'm listening to the beginnings of love!" Tino hushed him impatiently.

"Wh't?"

"Oh honestly Berwald! Could you be denser? Did you not notice the little bit of hope that flickered over Felis eyes when he heard he would have to share a room?"Tino said pressing himself even closer to the door so that his bare chest hit the door.

"Nej." Berwald replied taking a seat on the twin sized bed.

"Oh mah gosh! I hope Feli gets Ludwig to notice that the little raise in blood pressure he had was because of him!" Tino giggled like a mad fangirl and pouted when the two on the other side entered their own room and their words became undecipherable.

Turning back he saw that Berwald had stripped so that only his light blue shirt and jeans were on and he pulled one of the blankets off the bed and took a spot on the floor, facing a wall and pulling the blanket over himself up to his shoulders.

Tino had been so caught up with his fangirling that he didnt notice, when he finally realized that not only had he made it possible for Feliciano to have a night with his 'savior' but he had also doomed himself to spend his night with a man he found extremely attractive he had to resist the urge to facepalm.

Tino made his way to the side of the bed and wondered if it would be alright if he stripped. Seeing as how his jeans would just leave angry red marks on him if he didn't and the fact that his shirt was ripped all the way down the front of it and was doing little to help him keep warm in the cold apartment he took them off leaving only his own boxers on as he climbed into the bed with a shudder because of the cool touch of the blankets.

Tino resisted the urge to curl up to make his body warmer because he knew that to so so meant his feet wouldn't suffer and quickly found himself alseep listening to the smooth and even breathing of Berwald.

(^0^) View shift!

"Wonder what's wrong with Tino? He is probably just sleepy." Feliciano asked as Tino fled to one of the nearby bedrooms and shut the door quickly.

Ludwig looked away a moment to try and will away the blush that had crept up on his cheeks when he saw that Tino had now made it so he had to share his room with Feliciano. Ludwig looked out the window that was situated on the right wall and saw the sun had fallen below the treetops and sighed. This was going to be one long night if he didn't get to bed soon and much had to be done tomorrow. He walked into the room and vainly hoped that Feliciano would not follow and just stay outside of the small room, but he didn't and practically skipped into the room after him.

All the while it took them to get into the room Feliciano was talking up a storm, telling Ludwig what his favorite foods and places to visit were. Namely pasta and the huge village center fountain.

When they were actually in the room Ludwig left the door open and Feliciano let it stay that way for awhile until he noticed that the cold was seeping in through the doorway and closed it with a soft click. Ludwig then began his nightly routine of cleaning his guns and pulled off his green and black coat revealing a white t-shirt and a black leather gun holster that went over his shoulders and the upper part of his back, holding two semi-automatic 9mm pistols.

Feliciano couldn't help but notice that the shirt perfectly accentuated a six-pack and his muscular chest. He then proceeded to take off the leather holster and set it on a nearby nightstand and pulled one of the guns out and cleaned it with a push rod until no more black showed up on the white cloth, then did the same to the other.

"You do that with such a practised air!" Feliciano cooed.

"You get better at something the more you do it." Ludwig replied not taking his eyes off of the gun he had in his hand.

"Then that means you kill people a lot?" Feliciano asked face falling into a frown.

Ludwig shook his head, "Not usually killing. Most of the time it's just for threats and scaring tactics."

"That's good. I don't like death at all! It's always so sad." Felciano said with a slight frown on his face.

"Then I am not the best choice for a companion." Ludwig said placing his now clean pistol on the nightstand next to the holster.

Feliciano looked confused for a moment before,"But I don't dislike you for what you did! It was for my well being that they d-died." Feliciano stumbled over the last word.

"But I still caused them." Ludwig pointed out.

"True," Feliciano said taking a seat next to Ludwig,"But none the less I trust you to keep me safe."

"You may want to rethink that. But for now just get some sleep."

"Okay."

Feliciano stood up and undid his apron and set it on the floor leaving his jeans and a light green button up shirt. He noticed that the young German had left the bed with one of the beds blankets and had settled for the floor and was facing a wall to give Feliciano some changing privacy. Not that he had anything to change into but either way it was a gentlemanly act and did not go unnoticed by Feliciano who removed his green button up shirt and jeans before curling up in the slightly cold bed and falling asleep.

(*0*)

A/N: And you thought I was going to have them be all lovey dovey didn't you? Wahahahahahaha! Nope not me! I would NEVER do that*sarcasm heavily indicated*

Ahem. Anyway thank you for those who read this! I really do try my best but if there are mistakes or if something doesn't make sense please tell me! Or even it it's just to tell me that you think that the relationships are too fast or too slow, PLEASE TELL ME!

Oh! And for all who review I shall give you vertual hugs from a charater of your choosing!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for another installment of OBAW! And the return of RusPrus! Wahoo!

Oh, and just so you know I kind of just shoved the GerIta, SuFin, and eventual DenNor in as sides so if I never go into as much detail on their developing love I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT HAVING SO MANY DEETS ON THESE AMAZING PAIRS!

Okay as per usual I do not own Hetalia otherwise Sweden would be nekked aalllllllll the time! I do however own this story!

Ooh, I should also warn you against some indicated PrusHun and I guess RusHun. But trust me I nip that in the bud pretty quickly!

AND HERE ARE SOME HUGS FROM ME FOR PrivetComrade, girl24688 and The Winged Huntress! I LOVES YOU!  
Oh and RussiaxPrussia4ever is now being hugged by Russia! ENJOY YOUR HUG!

Please enjoy! As it makes my world happier when you do!

(^0^)

The night was cool and black, and the wind whistled like a lonely wolf through the barren trees that reached out with honeyed claws to catch on anyone unaware of where the tendrils lie. Two figures wandered through the woodlands with caution, their ears pricked for sound. Their footsteps made a crunching noise when they placed their boot covered feet on the ground that was covered with dead and browning leaves and many fallen twigs.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Ivan said rather irritatedly, his accent coming off thicker than his breath in the cold night air due to his exhaustion.

"Of course! The awesome me doesn't get lost! It just takes awhile to reach the destination," Gilbert said in a treasuring manner.

"You said that four hours ago," Ivan pointed out.

"True. But that just proves my point that it takes awhile to reach the destination."

Ivan was beginning to think that Gilbert was lost, and too stupid and stubborn to say so, but as they entered a clearing in the forest that held bunches of little tents and fast made shod houses he thought otherwise. The clearing was quiet and looked quite desolate. Other than a few stray dogs and a cat, there was nothing. Then Gilbert put his fingers up to his lips and under his tongue to make a high pitched and loud whistling sound.

The little area exploded into commotion as girls and guys of all ages and sizes rushed up to Gilbert and tackled him down- seeming to crush him amidst cheers and laughs of joy. Then as people calmed down a bit Gilbert was left on the ground with his hands behind him to keep balance when a lady of no more than 25, with curling brown hair and a green dress, white apron, and white bonnet holding her chocolate locks back walked up to him with a air of authority brandishing a large metal pan.

The people around them whispered amoungst themselves as the girl stood in front of him and narrowed her eyes. Gilbert's earlier smile faded a bit as his crimson eyes wandered up to the girls tree bark ones, but immediately came back again as she knelt and hugged him with enthusiasm. Cheers broke out again.

"You stupid, stupid Prussian ass! How could you allow me to be so lonely?" The girl said- still kneeling over Gilbert and holding him at arms length.

"Sorry, Lizzie. Kinda got caught by the guards," Gilbert answered, pushing the girl off gently and standing up.

She followed his lead and stood up too- with a questioning glance.

He winked. "I'll tell you all about it later okay, my Hungarian princess? For now, I need to get my friend Ivan here some help." Gilbert finished by walking over to Ivan and gesturing to the two half-inch deep grazes the bullets had left on his right arm.

The Hungarian looked shocked at the wounds and was about to ask questions when she noticed that the increasing amount of people were making Ivan nervous, taking little steps backward to get away from them all. She whipped around on the increasing amount of people trying to get a look at his wounds.

"Back off!" She yelled into the crowd making all the people in it instantly back off and quiet down to mutters and whispers. "Shoo! All of you shoo! Give this poor man some space to breathe! Or, better yet, go back to bed! You will all have your chance to ask questions in the morning!" The people all shuffled their feet together and went off to their own tents in a slow trickle until only a few old women remained, waddling to their tent with awkward gaits. The Hungarian girl watched until the people had faded into their home before turning back to Ivan. "You must be exhausted. Here, come this way and I'll clean you up."

Ivan followed obediently, for he didn't have the energy left to do much more than that. The girl lead him to a large fur tent. Inside were two piles of straw covered with blankets that served as beds and four stumps that lay around a wooden table serving as chairs. The girl sat Ivan on one of the chairs and went to the side of the tent where a chest sat proudly. She pulled out a rag cloth, ointment, and bandages then she shuffled around to bucket on another wall, grabbed it and went back to Ivan. She set the bandages and ointment on the table and the placed the bucket next to a chair that was in front of Ivan then turned around and grabbed Gilbert's shoulders and backed him in front of the chair before pushing down on them to make Gilbert sit.

"What the hell Elizabeta?!" Gilbert complained.

"Don't give me any lip!" Elizabeta retorted, "You owe me an explaination so start talking!"

Gilbert gave a long sigh, "Fiiiine! So, as you know, I went to the castle to give your boytoy that letter, but after I gave it to him guards found me out. They brought me into the dungeons for awhile then figured the only reason I was there was because I had some kind of conspiracy going with the beastmen that are in his side and demanded I be executed. Can you believe that? They wanted me dead! Anyway, they took me into the woods about four and a half hours away from here and were about to execute me when Ivan here, " he shoved a thumb in Ivans direction, "shows up and shoots the gaurd with his own gun! Not that I couldn't handle it myself though."

Elizabeta nodded slowly, "Okay. Then you get to clean him up, and no buts about it!" She said pointedly as he tried to argue, "You owe that much to him!"

She turned to Ivan who was watching with a small smile, "Have fun," She mouthed then smiled widely as she exited the tent.

"Who does that woman think she is?" Gilbert asked mostly to himself, then turned to Ivan and grabbed his hand rather forcefully, "It's supposed to be the women's job to mend wounds!"

Ivan winced but didn't say anything as the Prussian took a rag, dropped it into the luke warm water, and squeezed it out slightly with one hand- still ranting to himself about having to do a 'women's job' as he began rubbing harshly on Ivan's hand, washing away the blood that had dripped down. Ivan bit his lip.

"Stupid woman!" He said as he trailed the cloth further up Ivans arm.

Ivan bit his lip harder; the further Gilbert moved up with the cloth the more he rubbed with rough circles on flesh that had been burned or bruised by the bullets.

"It's technically HER fault that any of the two if us got hurt!" Gilbert spat pushing down with even more force.

Ivan tasted blood as Gilbert brushed along the edge of the first bullet graze. Ivan turned his head to the side and grabbed at the hem of his black t-shirt as the movement got a bit higher so he wouldn't whimper and Gilbert stopped his movement. Ivan looked back at Gilbert who sported a full out blush. "I was being too rough, wasn't I?" Gilbert asked guiltily.

"Da. But it's okay- I don't mind." Ivan said.

"Don't mind? How in the hell do you not mind?"

"Not many people pay me enough mind to even acknowledge that I'm hurt. So, even though it hurt, it means you care,"

"O-oh," Gilbert stuttered a bit, "Well, don't make a big deal out of it! I'm only doing it to pay you back for helping me!"

"Whatever makes you feel better about the situation," Ivan drawled in his thickening accent.

"Your really tired, aren't you?" Gilbert asked, dunking the red tinted white cloth back into the water and squeezing it out before continuing to wash Ivan's arm.

"Mnn..." Ivan sighed as the now soft and careful circles of the cloth rubbed cooling circles against his bruised and irritated skin, skirting around the main parts of the wound to not disturb the healing burns there, "How could you tell?" Gilbert laughed a little bit, "Oh, I dunno maybe its because of your Russian accent that's thicker than pea soup right now?"

"Dat bad, da?" Ivan said.

"You bet your white ass it is! I'm surprised your not speaking in Russian!" Gilbert said -having successfully cleaned all the blood off- and grabbed the ointment. He rubbed it where the main wounds were then took the bandages and wrapped them around Ivan's arm firmly- but not tight enough to cause pain.

"I vould, but den you not know vhat I say," Ivan said, his amythyst eyes half-hooded with exhaustion.

"You have a point. Okay, I'm done and am going to bed!" Gilbert declared, standing up from the stool he was sitting on and plopping himself down on one of the makeshift straw beds. He unstrapped his boots and set them to the side as Ivan followed Gilbert's lead and went to the other bed and took his own boots off before settling into the blankets and falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Ivan woke up the next day with pain in his arm as he moved it about experimentally to gauge the extent of the muscle damage. It wasn't too bad, and it responded well to his intended movement. Ivan sat up and looked about his room. It was still quiet and the ointment and roll of bandages were still out on the table, but the bucket was gone. Ivan turned his head to where Gilbert slept and almost laughed at the way he was sleeping. Gilbert's limbs were askew and one leg went off the side of the bed; one arm was behind his head while the other went out to the side. He snored quietly with his mouth open a little ways. And he still wore Ivans coat, the blanket having been kicked down to cover only one leg. The tents opening ruffled and Elizabeta showed her face in the small opening. She smiled when she saw that Ivan was awake and glided over to him. Ivan stood up out of the bed as she approached and adjusted his pants so that they would stop irritating his hips and tied up his boots.

"So?" She asked with a light in her eyes.

"So, what?" Ivan replied a little confused by the question.

"So, how was it?"

"I don't understand what you are asking,"

She rolled her eyes, "You mean to tell me you spent a night with this man and he didn't try to do anything?" She pointed a finger downwards suggestively.

"What?! Het!"

"Awww! I was hoping he would!"

"Why? Doesn't he like you?" Ivan asked with growing confusion.

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"Just that he risked his life to send a letter to your so called 'boytoy'?"

"That letter was just a bit of advice for a friend struggling with a relationship! Are you sure he didn't try anything? Anything at ALL?"

"Het, he didn't try anything!"

She glared at him a bit, "Something tells me that he did act strangely, but you didn't notice because you don't know him well enough to be able to tell when it's odd for him to say or do something. Did he act nice in any way?"

"Yes."

"Oh mah gosh ohmahgosh ohmahgosh!" She squirmed and put her hands up to her face, "But he didn't try anything?"

"For the third time no."

Elizabetas face twisted with anger, "You, go outside and find yourself some breakfast. I have something to discuss with this little devil!"

Ivan obeyed and, as he was about to go out the door, he looked back and saw Elizabeta had smacked Gilbert across the face with her pan.

"What the fuck, Ellie?!" Gilbert said indignantly.

Elizabeta waited until she heard the flaps of the door close before she slapped Gilbert again, "You know very well what!"

"I'm afraid that being woken up by a slap and then being told that I know why is not something I would know the answer to."

She glared at him with daggers, "I'm talking about last night!"

"Yeah what about last night?!" Gilbert's voice rose to a yell.

"You didn't do anything!"

"So?"

"You ALWAYS do SOMETHING! With ANYONE you've EVER taken here you've done SOMETHING!"

"I don't have to do something all the time!"

"If it were anyone else in the world I would agree, but this is you were talking about here, ya know!"

"So?! I'm allowed some decency every once in awhile!"

Elizabeta snorted and crossed her hands over her chest, "No, YOU of all the people in the world are not allowed decency!"

"I just... it didn't... it just didn't cross my mind, okay?"

Elizabeta smiled- obviously pleased with his hesitant answer, "Okay! Now go get some food; Mr. Ivan is already out there, so go get him!"

She picked up Gilbert under his arms and hoisted him up out of his bed, setting him down on the ground and pushing him foreward out of the tent, throwing his boots out after him.

Gilbert growled and quickly put on his boots to keep the cold off his quickly cooling feet, pulling Ivan's coat more firmly about him.

"Damn cold! Stupid Elizabeta!" Gilbert cussed.

Ivan had already eaten by the time Gilbert found him wandering around tents aimlessly, looking up at the sky, and watching his fog-like tendrils of breath as they curled upwards and disappeared. Standing in the cold made his arm go numb and some of the pain disappear from his arm, so he liked being out in the cold.

"Hey, daydreamer! Whatcha doin'?" Gilbert said walking up from behind him with his hands in Ivan's coat pockets.

"Watching the sky for snow." Ivan answered.

"You're watching the sky for snow? You do know that it may not snow today right?"

Ivan smiled a bit, "Da, but it gives me something to do with my spare time."

"This is the best thing you could come up with to do?" Gilbert asked a little disbelievingly.

"Do you have something more interesting in mind?"

"Yeah! We could," Gilbert spun on his feet and spotted a couple of young girls, "chase some tail. Wait, how old are you, Ivan?"

"Twenty-six," Ivan answered.

"Good. Any older and you might scare them away," Gilbert laughed, "and this coming from the twenty-five year old me!"

"Your twenty-five? I thought you were younger."

"Look pretty awesome for my age, huh? Well, you up for chasing tail?"

Ivan shook his head, "No, I'd much rather stay here and watch the sky."

Gilbert shrugged, "Suit yourself!" He jogged up to the two women he had spotted earlier and started talking for a moment.

Ivan watched as Gilbert said something and one of the girls blushed while the other smacked him and walked curtly away pulling her friends hand along with her.

Ivan looked up at the sky and pretended not to have seen Gilbert get dissed. Gilbert had a pout in his lips as he walked back up on Ivan.

"So how did your 'tail-chasing' go?" Ivan asked.

"Those bitches were so lesbian for eachother or they'd have totally went for me." Gilbert responded.

"That bad?"

"Guess so. But that don't mean I won't try again!" Gilbert said determindly.

"So, whats the plan now? Any other fabulous ideas?" Ivan teased, loving how determined the prussian sounded.

"Shut up!" Gilbert said giving Ivan a playfull shove, "And I do actually- if your man enough to do it."

"Okay, shoot."

"So, we have these patrols that servey the land every day and one of them has Elizabeta in them, so-"

"So, you want to go and give her a heart attack for hitting you this morning?"

"Yeah!" Gilbert said.

"Alright, I'll tag along. Just don't blame me when she hits you with that pan!"

"Ugh, I hate that pan of hers!"

Ivan laughed, "I can tell! Now lead on!"

Gilbert smiled broadly and lead Ivan around the campsite and into the nearby woodlands. As Gilbert said that they were nearing the area Elizabeta was supposed to be in, Ivan stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it now, beast boy?" Gilbert said teasingly.

"Shh. It's woodsmoke and...blood."

"What?! That's not possible! We haven't had a raid in weeks!"

"But you have had one. Come on. They may need help."

Ivan and Gilbert started a sprint over the hillside where Ivan said the scent was coming from. When they reached the top, Gilbert's eyes grew in size- making his amber eyes look smaller as the sight of death met his eyes. Bodies lie everywhere dying the grass and ripped up dirt a red colour. The eyes of the dead looked up at the sky with creme eyes that no longer actually saw anything anymore. Bodies were torn in half, ripped apart, missing limbs, and even heads often thrown quite a ways away from their original owners. Ivan heard a small gasp of pain and shock and grabbed Gilbert's arm as he went to investigate the sound, Gilbert was frozen in place still trying to take in the sight before him.

"Gilbert. Come on," Ivan said and Gilbert looked over to him sadly but let Ivan lead him away from the carnage.

Ivan sniffed the air intently and listened to where the little sounds of struggle rang out from. As they came to a rocky area, he felt his hair on the back of his neck prick up with the sense if danger and pulled Gilbert up against a wall as he listened and heard the cry of a beast. Gilbert looked at him with an unspoken question that said 'did you hear that too?' Ivan nodded. Rounding the corner, he found Elizabeta, her left arm hung at an odd angle and showed red under her chainmail, a small trickle of blood went down the right side of her lip and her face showed multiple bruises. She brandished only a broken wooden shield. But what interested Ivan was the thing she held her shield up to.

It was a man, but not really, his body was twisted in such a way that sent chills up Ivans spine. His legs and arms bent at odd angles and he crouched like a jungle cat, with some sort of long tail waving behind him and eyed Elizabeta with a hungry expression, his eyes showed to be slitted and red tinged. The man-beast hissed through sharp, blood coated, serrated teeth, a drip of red spit that trailed forth from the mans open maw showed that the had a lot of blood in his mouth or his organs were smashed. Most likely the latter as Ivan noticed long gashes along it's stomach. Elizabeta hissed right back at the beast, causing the thing to take a lunge at her. She brought her shield up in a skull splitting uppercut that connected with the beast's head as he charged. It fell back a few feet and hissed again, the beast was about to charge Elizabeta again, but stopped and looked down at its stomach were a sword now poked through. Gilbert stood back with a triumphant smile, but it faded as the beast turned around slowly and pulled the sword out of its back. Gilbert gulped, and waited with his body tensed to dodge as soon as the beast decided to charge. Ivan took the opportunity to grab Elizabeta and carry her bridal style to a far rock ledge where the beast wouldn't be able to get to her should it try.

"I-Ivan?" Elizabeta asked confused.

"At your service. I gotta put you here to get Gilbert out of that beast's clutches and then I'll take you to the village. Unless you can get their by yourself?"

Elizabeta attempted to get off the ledge but failed and sat back down harshly.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Gilbert was beginning to think he had the upper hand. The beast was slowly backing off through the rocks- leaving a bigger and bigger space between them. Ivan watched from afar for a moment- trying to figure out what the beast was trying to do, then it hit him.

Momentumous tackle.

Gilbert wouldn't survive that! Ivan broke into a sprint knowing full well that he would need to intercept the beast before it connected with Gilbert. He had to protect Gilbert from that beast somehow.

Sure enough, the beast came back with thundering paws as its hand had shifted into black furred paws and tufts of the fur poked out of random places. His face was now a human skinned with black fur puma face. His legs and arms had shifted into that of the powerful animal but still retained its small human form because it was not completely morphed. With a rush of adrenaline, Ivan was able to jump onto the beast's back and pull the beast into a tumbling mess of hissing and spitting as they rolled to the side of Gilbert who watched awestruck as the two struggled. The beast flailed and bucked, leaping about to get Ivan off. Ivan held tight and kept trying to off balance the beast to prevent it from geting back to Gilbert. The beast then did a bit of a front roll and Ivan hit the ground back first, which ripped the wind from his lungs, stunning him for a moment. The beast lept over and stood above Ivan snarling and dripping blood from its cracked and broken jaw, placing a huge paw on his chest to keep him pinned. Ivan struggled to get out of under the beast, but his right arm screamed in pain and refused to work as powerfully as his left. The beast reared its head back to strike at Ivan's face. Ivan heard a rib crack as the weight of the beast was shifted onto its front paws.

"Ivan!" Gilbert called with fear from the side.

Ivan's only thought at the moment was that Gilbert needed him to win, the fear in his voice with that one word showed that he really did care about whether Ivan won or lost this battle. He couldn't lose. He just couldn't. Somehow, someway he had to win. Ivan's amythyst eyes slitted and he growled, sucking in a huge amount of air as the puma opened its jaw wide and struck down at Ivan.

Ivan released the air he had been holding in one bit gust and it came out as a shot of fire that enveloped the puma, burning the skin and fur off its face all the way down to his shoulders and running down its mouth to its lungs, which burned immediately. The beast made a sickening gurgling sound as it tried to get a breath into its non-existent lungs. Its mouth moving open and closed like a gaping fish on land; as it still struggled to breathe, a slow, thick trickle of blood slipped down its pale burnt face. Ivan slid backwards from where he was under the cat, stood up, and kicked the cat so it fell against the ground, still struggling to move and get air and smiled gleefully, like a child, at the puma who lay writhing at his feet. Gilbert watched horrified as Ivan turned towards him with slitted, beastlike eyes that peirced through his entire being.

Ivan's eyes then returned to normal and, as he saw what had become of the puma, quickly took a step back- burying his nose in his scarf to avoid gagging on the scent of the pumas burnt flesh. Ivan looked up at Gilbert who looked at him with wide eyes once and took off running. Ivan looked back at the puma, "Did I do that?"

Ivan backed away and back to where he had left Elizabeta.

She looked at him with confusion. "Ivan?"

"None other than," Ivan answered.

"Whew. The way that Gilbert came running through here I thought that the beast was on its way!"

"Nope. Its dead now. Or at least it won't be getting up anytime soon."

"You got the beast to go down? How? And spare me none of the gorey details!"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how but its lungs got burned, along with its face."

"What do you mean you don't know? You were right there!"

"I just don't remember,"

Elizabeta scowled, "Fine. If you wont tell me I'll just ask Gilbert when we get back. Now pick me up, slave!"

Ivan picked her up with a small chuckle, his breaths become more and more labored with each minute because of the broken ribs that pressed against his lungs.

"Ivan? Are you okay?" Elizabeta asked when she noticed his heavy breathing.

"Yes, I am fine." Ivan answered curtly.

"Ivan, don't lie to me." She said with dead seriousness.

"Honestly, Elizabeta, if I wasn't okay I'd have not carried you back."

The campsite was now in view and Ivan made his way to the tent he had stayed at the previous night.

"That is not what I meant, stupid! Something is bothering you so spill it."

"Really nothing is bothering me."

"Liar. You haven't once looked up from the ground on our way back. Something IS bothering you and I will get the information out of you."

Ivan snorted, "And just how are you going to get me to tell you what's bothering me?"

"See?! Right there you just admitted something is wrong! Now spill! Or I will rub cyan pepper into your wounds and you'll itch like a bitch!"

Ivan winced at the thought of the pepper irritating his wounds so that he scratched at them and they didn't heal.

"It's just the look Gilbert had on his face when he ran away."

"Go on." She urged.

"He looked afraid, but not of the puma beast- of me."

"Oooh, that's some deep shit, Ivan! I'll have a talk with him later, so don't you worry! You two will be buds again before long!"

Ivan pulled back the tent door flaps and brought them both inside, setting Elizabeta onto one of the beds before placing himself on the one he had been on previously. Ivan layed on his back and breathed slowly and shallowly to avoid irritating his lungs that burned from taking in cold air while being on fire themselves and the exertion of carrying Elizabeta here on top of several of his ribs being cracked and broken.

"So what exactly happened?" Ivan asked after awhile.

"Well. Lets see, we were on our usual patrol when out of the blue, Nanaki, the beastman of our group, says there is a weird scent in the air. Then he just goes nuts! Like his bones started cracking and shifting, ya know? Then he starts attacking all of us! What the hell did he smell to make him go mad?" Elizabeta explained, then she stood up and shuffled around the room. "I've never heard of one of us going mad because of a scent."

"I know, right?" She agreed, Ivan heard her armor clink against the table, "Ah, well the good news is my arm ain't broken just dislocated and scratched to shit!"

Ivan heard a bone pop and she sighed with relief, then more shuffling ensued.

"How 'bout you? Ya' know what's hurt?" She asked.

"Kind of. Pretty sure a few ribs are cracked or broken, other than that I'm not sure." Ivan replied shifting himself to get to a more comfortable position.

"Holy jit! And you carried me here with that kind of injury? Damn boy!" She said with an air of respect.

Ivan laughed, and closed his eyes to think- trying to will the pain away.

"Okay, sit up." Elizabeta said. Ivan opened his eyes again and Elizabeta hovered over him with supplies to set his broken bones in place.

Ivan obeyed without complaint, the movement of sitting up causing him to give a little groan of pain. Elizabeta then sat down and began unwinding Ivan's scarf off so that she could get his shirt off. Ivan blushed, and Elizabeta tried not to stare too much at the scars that laced his neck. When the shirt did come off, Ivan resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest to ward off the cold. Elizabeta looked wide eyed at Ivan's torso.

"What?" Ivan asked a little worriedly.

"N-nothing!" She said, smearing a thyme and poppy seed mix onto his chest to prevent swelling. She moved around to his back and gasped again, "You've got one huge assed bruise back here!"

"Yeah, Nanaki rolled when I was on his back and I hit the ground pretty hard."

"No kidding!" She said a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Ivan winced as she went about wrapping the bandages around him with slow easy movement, tightly binding the white cotton onto him.

"Alright. I'm some and am going to find Gilly. You, don't move unless it is absolutely nessisary, got it?" Elizabeta warned.

Ivan nodded and put his shirt and scarf back on before lying back down- staring at the fur over his head with little amusement. The thyme and poppy were doing wonders to make his chest not swell anymore and was actually making it easier for him to breathe, he noticed- taking deeper breathes now. He would have been perfectly content with sleeping right then, but the thought of the fear Gilbert had displayed when he ran off to god knows where made him freeze. No one had ever looked at him like that. With utter fear that had before been for the deformed Beastman gone wild, now pointed at him. Ivan tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and closed his eyes- telling himself that he just needed some rest and then he would be fine.

Once she got out of the tent, Elizabeta went to work finding Gilbert with the determination of a bloodhound promised a treat. She quickly determined that he was not at the campsite and went outwards, making loops around the campsite that got bigger and bigger until she caught site of a brownish blob in a tree. Elizabeta made her way over to it as quietly as she could, trying avoid making her presence known, when she heard him talking to himself.

"How in the fucking hell did he do that? Beastmen don't just randomly breathe fire! Not even a little even when they're super angry! And I should know, I've seen my brothers head nearly spin around because of anger!"

"What's this about breathing fire?" Elizabeta asked when she was just about under him.

Gilbert nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in, but quickly regained his balance. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a scared little lamb. And here you are crazy talking about firebreathers and what have you."

"I'm not crazy, I know what I saw." Gilbert protested pulling the coats collar up over his nose.

"And what exactly did you see that made you so scared that you not just walked, but RAN away from Ivan after he saved your life for the second time?" Elizabeta said with cutting disapproval.

"He BREATHED FIRE, Elizabeta!"

Elizabeta looked at him with a stare that said 'I don't believe you' and snorted with disbelief, "He may be a beastman but, that doesn't mean you have to make shit up about him! He saved you and you just go and make him feel like he did something wrong!"

"But he did breathe fire! If you want to go and check the body and its not burned then I'll admit I'm wrong. But until then I'm sticking to my story!"

"How do you think he got fire? He can't just make fire appear out of nothing! You were just imagining him breathing it. He probably had some sort of alcohol and a match!"

"No he didn't! I know for a fact that he had nothing on him at the time."

"Even if he did breathe fire, he did it to save your ungrateful ass!"

"But you should have seen the look in his eyes when he did it! His eyes were just like that puma beast!"

"Oh, so the evil look in his eyes scared you into a distrust for him, eh?" Gilbert nodded, brushing his nose against the coat and breathing in the darning, calming scent of it.

"Bullshit! If you really didn't trust him anymore, or didn't want him to be around you, you would have thrown the coat that your smelling with such fervidness!"

Gilbert pulled his face out of the coat, "It just smells nice, okay?" He tried to justify.

Elizabeta giggled and pranced around in a little circle, "That's because it smells like Ivan~!"

"It-it does not!"

"Oh really? And how does HIS coat not smell like him?"Elizabeta teased.  
"Eliza!"

Elizabeta continued to prance her own little area of stomped on grass, "You like him, you like him, you like him~!" She sang gleefully.

"No, I don't! Stop singing that!" Gilbert blushed.

"No! You like him~, you like him~, you like him~!"

Gilbert lept from the branch he was perched on and tackled Elizabeta to the ground, causing her to stop singing. Gilbert smiled with accomplishment as she gasped to get oxygen into her air deprived lungs. As he pressed down on her ribcage with a foot, he stood above her triumphantly.

"I do not like him! Not even a little! Never, even as just a fuck buddy!"

"See?! That's how I can tell! If you really didn't like him you would have already done him!" She said pushing his foot off herself and standing up.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Nein!"

"Yes, my young Prussian friend! Whether you can admit to it or not is your choice, but trust me when I say that you do!"

"Nein nein nein nein nein!"

"Oh, really? Then prove it! He's probably out cold right now, an easy target." She said with a suggestive waggle of her brow.

"I don't need to prove anything to you! If anything he is a friend!" Gilbert said.

"Okay! Then he is not scary?"

"Of course not!" Gilbert caught himself too late.

Elizabeta laughed triumphantly, "Ha! I got you!"

Gilbert was a little dumbstruck, "So you said all that just to get my mind off of what I saw earlier?"

"Anything to make you a happier person in life!"

"Wow. That was a little drastic, wasn't it?" Gilbert asked.

"Not at all!" She skipped a little ways out of the woods and turned back to Gilbert.

"Oh, you should go and thank Ivan because this will be the, what was it? Second time he has saved your pathetic ass? And its not like he went completely uninjured while doing it."

"He got hurt again?"

"Yeah, he has scraps all over his stomach and back, and a huge assed bruise on his back right along the spine its so gruesome looking, and-"

"That's minor Lizzie. Not a big deal."

Elizabeta glared at him with emerald eyes, "And three ribs are broken and two are cracked."

"What?!" Gilbert asked disbelievingly.

"Bye!" She skipped off with a flourish.

Gilbert wasted no time in heading back to the tent to check on Ivan. He felt guilty for running away (awesomly) after Ivan had saved him from being tackled by the deformed puma beastman gone wild. Just remembering Ivan's eyes as he carelessly kicked the burnt and struggling cat to the ground made him shudder. But it was Ivan he was talking about here! He wasn't some mindless killer!

Gilbert's pace slowed as he neared the tent and his ears pricked listening for signs that Ivan was on the other side. Hearing nothing, he cautiously pulled back the tent flap and peered in. Wait, cautiously? When in the hell had he become a scared bitch? A little voice in his head said 'since the man inside can turn a murderous rampaging beast into a roasted chicken', but he ignored it for the most part. He entered the tent with a renewed courage and will to prove his inner voice it was wrong. The tent was quiet and nothing was out of place.

'Why would anything be out of place?' 'When the inhabitant can breathe fire.' 'Your not helping.' 'Yes I am.' 'Just shut up!' 'If you say so!' Was he argueing with himself? Yes, apparently so. Gilbert's eyes were drawn to the table which had aquired several new kinds of ointments when he heard a bit of struggled breathing. He swiveled his head and saw Ivan stretched out on the straw bed, lying on his back with his hands over his stomach and breaths coming through his mouth in small painful sounding rasps. Ivan's bandages on his arm were starting to bleed through and would need changing soon, Gilbert noted as he tried to find a reason to wake the man.

"Hey, beast boy!" Gilbert said, shaking Ivan's shoulder gently.

"Vhat?" He said, his accent very thick due to him just having been asleep, his eyes remained closed though.

Gilbert pulled his hand back, not expecting such a quick answer, "Needed you up so I can change the bandages on your arm."

"Fine," Ivan sighed slowly opening his dark amethyst eyes, "but I'm not sure if I can sit myself up."

Gilbert stared intently at Ivan's lilac eyes in awe. They were pretty, prettier than any flower they could be compared to. Gilbert shook his head to throw such thoughts aside and placed his hand underneath Ivan's upper back causing him to hiss through his teeth.

"What?" Gilbert asked concerned.

"Just a bruise, don't mind me."

"Yeah, Elizabeta said something about that. Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

Gilbert snorted and pulled Ivan up quickly, the Russian then wrapped his arms under his rib cage and sucked in a breath.

"You bitch! Too fast!" Ivan cursed as pressure was shifted to the bottom of his lung cavity.

"See? Not okay! And I'm not a bitch!" Gilbert smiled.

"I beg to differ- seeing as you had to prove your point in the bitchiest of ways."

"Hey, I don't like it when I'm lied to is all." Gilbert said throwing his arms up in mock innocence.

"Yeah, yeah. Now carry out your task little krolik!" Slipping an endearing Russian word into his sentence unintentionally.

"Krolik?"

"Yup."

"What's that mean?"

"Uh... nothing in particular," Ivan said trying to throw him off the subject.

"Oh, I'm sure!" Gilbert said beginning to unravel the bloodied cloth.

Ivan blushed, a light rosy shade that lightly brushed his cheeks. He hadn't intended on calling Gilbert that out loud! I mean sure his hair was cute like a rabbit but it was not something that he should have said! It slipped out naturally, he didn't even think about it before calling him that! But it just... seemed right! Gilbert was done with the switching of bandages before Ivan could pull himself out of his thoughts and he stood up.

"Okay, there is just one last thing. Elizabeta told me I should thank you, but I want you to know that it's not because of her telling me I should that I'm saying thank you now. So, thank you."

"You're welcome." Ivan said, not expecting a thank you from the albino.

They lapsed into a slightly akward silence after that. Neither knowing what to say to the other.

All akwardness was cut off by a sharp whistling sound that eminated from somewhere on the outskirts of the makeshift camp.

Gibert's face lit up and he smiled a bit as he said, "West!" and bolted out of the tent.

\(^0^\)

Whoo! And there is your third and VERY LONG chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you review, even if it only says like 'Hi.', you will receive a hug from a character of your choice!

Translation by suckish google!  
*Het= Russian equivalent of no  
*Krolik= Russian equivalent of bunny! Heehee! Aww, Ivans already got a nickname for Gilbert!


End file.
